The invention relates to voltage inverters, and is specifically directed to the provision of a voltage inverter adapted to convert d.c. current of a vehicle or the like, to a.c. current of a frequency and voltage adaptable for energizing conventional appliances or equipment without any equipment modifications. It will be of course apparent that the invention is not limited to this specific application.
D.c. to a.c. inverters are conventionally employed, for example, in recreational vehicles, to provide power for conventional appliances. Such devices are also employed in automobiles, energized for example from a cigarette lighter, for operating various a.c. equipment.
In the past, solid state circuits have been provided for converting direct voltages to alternating voltages. ("Phase-controlled DC-AC Converter with High Frequency Switching, K. Harada et al., IEEE Transactions on Power Electronics, Vol. 3, No. 4, Oct., 1988, pp 406-411; and "Selecting Inverters", D. Shah, Power Technics Magazine, Feb, 1989, pp 40-44). Such devices, however conventionally employ discrete electronic components.